massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Alexander Morrison
Biography Physical Appearance Due to often wearing his armor, Alexander's appearance is typically hidden from the outside world due to mainly wearing his armor which normally makes it difficult for others to correctly guess his gender at first glance. Despite this, however, the one thing that gives him away is his voice; it is masculine and described as being strong and confident with an subtle accent. Like others of his species, he is tall when compared to a majority of other sapient species as he stands at 208.3 centimeters (6 ft 10.0 in) without his armor and 218 centimeters (7 ft 2 in) while wearing it. This also applies to his weight in that he weighs 179.0 kilograms (394.6 lb) without his armor and 451.3 kilograms (994.9 lb) in it. After Alexanders helmet was taken off, his face is described to be very handsome and clean-shaven with somewhat rugged features that make him rather attractive. His eyes are a dark blue that, despite his young age, hold an deep sadness to them. Alexander has snowy-white hair which is typically kept short though the top has some length to it which often forms spikes jutting forward. As a teenager, his hair was significantly longer. His physique, while more lean when compared many other male Nordian's, is muscular and well-toned combined with broad shoulders. He is often described as bearing himself with great dignity and giving off an intense, commanding air befitting that of an leader. His skin is smooth and a bit on the pale side due to wearing his armor a lot growing up but is marked by a cross-shaped scar on the lower part of his abdomen while an horizontal, jagged scar marked his left side. It is noted that his handsome looks and muscular body makes him popular with the girls along with a smile that Liara described as "charming and warm" though his large height and armor tends to make him menacing to others. Following his , Alexander was forced to undergo extensive cybernetic rebuild though he only shows minor signs via metallic rivulets lining areas of his upper body, the under and over the sides of his collarbone along with down the length of his spine. This is espically prominent on his hands as they run along his fingers and pool along their joints which gives them the appearance of being capped in metal. Apparel Alexander is often seen wearing his armor in favor of actual clothes though this is mainly because he feels more comfortable in the former. Personality and Traits To most people, Alexander comes off as being a nonchalant, quiet and reserved person in that that he acts as a lone wolf- often choosing to isolate himself from others due to preferring to be in his own company to that of being in others. However, he is willing to interact with others though he has stated that he feels more comfortable being around those he knows and trusts than anyone else. In keeping with his nonchalance, Alexander is able to remain calm and keep his cool even when provoked or angry as he refused to retaliate back when. He has proven multiple times to have a great amount of patience as he does not allow rage to get the best of him whenever someone badmouths or insults him. One noticeable trait about him is that he is stalwart in constantly striving toward bettering his combat skills and never once permits himself to be complacent as despite his inclination to isolate himself from others, he readily accepts any challenge that is put forth to him to test his mettle. The strictness of the training he underwent moulded him into a paragon of courage and toughness able to inspire confidence in those around him even in situations where people will usually give up hope. Powers and Abilities Powers * Environmental Adaptation: Due to his heritage, Alexander's body is able to adapt to an environment he is placed in which allows him to survive in places that others wouldn't be able to without the use of protection. However, these 'adaptations' only last as long as he is within that specific environment as they disappear once he leaves and his body returned to normal. ** Gills: * Enhanced Cybernetic Physiology: Physical Abilities * Enhanced Physical Prowess: Due to his Nordian heritage, Alexander possesses incredible strength, speed, senses, durability, agility, stamina and reflexes much greater than that of humans along with accelerated healing and advanced longevity. He is one of the few Nordian's who are to instinctively access a part of his brain that makes him more resistant to pain and injury along with being completely immune to shock, allowing him to endure injuries and physical pain beyond several other races could including members of his own race. This same ability also causes his physical abilities to increase in situations that cause anger, stress and/or pain such as in combat though this comes with several side affects such as suppressed higher brain functions over time, lose of strategic judgment and being prone to impulsive, instinct-driven behavior. ** Strength: ** Durability: Though Alexander can still receive open wounds like any other, his body is physically tougher and more resistant to blunt force trauma and impact forces than the body of a normal human without being slowed down or sustaining permanent damage. ** This allows him to withstand falling from a height of several stories with no signs of injury or discomfort whatsoever. He can also survive other events which would severely injure or kill a normal human, leaving him with little to no discomfort; withstanding a crashing into him without a scratch and surviving a point-blank missile explosion though the latter left him temporary dazed and deaf. ** Their bones are incredibly dense and tough to the point that they are described being "tougher than steel" which allows them to survive hard impact forces. While they are still capable of being broken, this requires extreme measures of physical trauma ** While wearing his armor, he was able to survive ** Speed: ** Stamina: Alexanders musculature produces fewer fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human as his body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in his muscles. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for extended periods of times before tiring or slowing down, granting him exceptional endurance and lung capacity greater than normal humans. ** Agility: ** Senses: ** Accelerated Healing: Alexander is able to rapidly heal and regenerate from harm more extensively than normal humans, including injuries that normal humans cannot heal from, such as broken bones and tissue damage, which can heal in a matter of minutes without medical attention. However, more severe injuries can take up to a few hours to heal. He is also completely immune to conventional illnesses, diseases, viruses and infections while more resistant to toxins, alcohol and drugs with there effects ending quicker as his immune system is 10x more aggressive than others which allows him to be effective at all times without becoming impaired or rendered helpless. However, this healing factor can be strained and weakened through continuous strain while he is shown to be vulnerable to certain . Fighting Styles * Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: he uses a high speed fighting style that focuses on incorporating his physical abilities which consists of quick punches, kicks and palm strikes. * Expert Marksmanship: Miscellaneous Abilities * First Aid: Alexander know's the basics of first aid as well as how to apply it to others. However, he has admitted that his knowledge was limited to making slings, resetting bones and dressing wounds. * Indomitable Willpower: One major characteristic of Alexander is his indomitable will. Despite anything dangerous thrown at him, he will alway push forward and never never up. With that said one of the few things that will break his will even for a moment will be losing those close to him * Cooking: While he prefers leaving the cooking to others, he has taken up the job several times and has shown exceptional skill with food earning praise from others. * Multilingualism: * Intimidation: Equipment Vehicles Weapons and Tools * Armor: * Grenades: * Omni-tool: Like most others, Alexander has an omni-tool that he typically wore on his right arm. Armor B52f1a22c8797d576c4d2656f6aa250b.png Relationships Family Friends Romantic Interests Rivals Quotes Trivia Category:Males Category:Male Category:Skullguy123 Category:Biotics Category:Individuals by gender Category:Soldiers Category:Soldier Category:Spectres